degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Matlin
Maya Matlin is a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. Unlike her sister who is the soccer star, Maya loves music, and is a virtuoso cellist. She's always up for a new challenge and is always determined to do the best she can. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity, she often finds herself in trouble. Maya is insecure about her body image and wants to look more "mature." She is caring and understanding towards her friends and is always there for advice. She is the younger sister of Katie Matlin. She is best friends with Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria, and Austin Matthews, and is good friends with Zig Novak, and Campbell Saunders who she is now dating. She is currently a member of the band WhisperHug, and even writes some of their songs . Maya is portrayed by Olivia Scriven. Character History Season 1 In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Maya is seen in the car while Katie is driving them to school. Maya is telling Katie that she hates the fact that she has to go to Degrassi because she wanted to go to a performing arts school, Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi and also that she is going to like it at Degrassi and that besides the friends she already has she will make new friends in no time, though Maya does not seem enthused. Maya meets up with Zig, Tori, and Tristan in the schools front entrance they talk about their summber break and then go to the assembely where Mr. Simpson announces no more uniforms which Maya and everyone else cheers about. Later she is in French class with Tristan and the are doing a project and Cam joins thier group Maya becomes nervous, realizing she developed a crush on Cam. Later Maya is asked by Cam is come over his house to study which Maya says yes to, when Maya gets to Cam's house they are about to study but Maya gets an text saying she is needed at home, so she has to leave early before she leaves Cam asks Maya on a date a she says yes. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Maya is in class, when Cam walks she stares at him until Tristan and Tori try to get her attention. Tori sees Maya writing a poem called "Jersey Boy" than Tori ask about her and Cam. Maya tells her that Cam asked her out. Maya asks Tori and Tristan if they think she should do it and they say yes. Maya later asks Katie if she can drive her to the mall, Katie asks if she has a date and than Maya tells her it's with Campbell Saunders. Katie doesn't approve since she thinks jocks are bad news. Maya tries to tell her that Cam is different from the others, and if she ever met him she would know that. Katie agrees to drive her but she going to be chaperoning them. When their movie is over Maya asks Cam if he liked the movie and he said he liked the best friend which made Katie ask him if it's because the best friend was the "womanizer." Katie starts to ask Cam a lot of questions to Maya's dismay, so Maya distracts Katie and runs away with Cam into a photobooth. While the two of them are in the photobooth, they talk about their siblings and how they did crazy and painful things for them. Cam tells Maya he misses his brother and that so this is the most fun he has had at Degrassi. Maya tells Cam that she doesn't like hockey which Cam replies "Me neither" to and then Maya tries to kiss him but he says that they should go and find Katie. Later on, Maya is telling Tori about the date as she gives her advice. While Maya is talking to Tori Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in and Tori leaves. Cam tells Maya that he's never had a girlfriend before, and he was just nervous. He then leans in and kisses her, thus beginning their relationship. In Bleeding Love (1), Maya and Cam are in his room sitting on his bed. He is doing his homework and studying while Maya is practicing a new song she wrote about him. After she asks him for his thoughts about the song he replies about his stressful homework and can't comment. She tells him to take a break in an attempt to get his mind off of the assignment but he says he can't because he has to much stuff going on. Maya then mentions they have been dating for a few weeks and have only kissed 4 times, Cam gives Maya a quick kiss and says 5. Maya, a little hurt asks if that's all she's getting, he tells her that with everything going on it's hard to get in the mood with her. To help him she takes off her shirt and throws it at him. Confused, he asks her what she's doing then worries his billet mom might come in the room. She tries to grab her shirt back and falls off the bed before quickly leaving. Later after school after asking for girl advice from Tori, Maya decides to have a make over so she would look prettier for Cam Then when Maya and Tori are getting ready to go to do the make over, Maya's mom reminds her that the Matthews are coming over and that she has to stay. Maya tells Tori that they will do it another time. Austin and his parents, arrive at Maya's house and eat. Maya gets mad that Austin and his parents are stying for dinner so long because she wants to try out the make over to show Cam. Mr. and Mrs. Matlin soon start talking to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Maya suggests that she and Austin go to The Dot to introduce him to her friends. When they get there, Maya introduces Austin to Tristan the only one who showed up besides Cam, then Maya introduces Austin to Cam and Austin and Cam start talking. After Tristan finish the make over she asks if Cam would like it, Tristan replies that he'd be crazy not to. She goes to Cam and asks him about her new look. He asks her why she is dressed like that and laughs when she tells him that she was thinking that he would like this look, but Cam says it's not her thing. Upset and almost in tears she yells that she doesn't know what he wants and runs out The Dot. Austin finds Maya crying and alone outside The Dot, she explains to him that Cam laughed and he tells her that she is beatiful and that she should believe anything else because of what Cam thinks. He then kisses her. Trivia *Whilst Katie and Maya outwardly appear to be typically rivaling siblings, Maya understands Katie, and does her best to help her. *She plays the cello, and intends to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra as an adult. *She is in a band called WhisperHug. Relationships *Campbell Saunders **First Relationship: ***Start Up:' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) '(102) Category:Freshmen Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Musician Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions